Voldemort's Blood The Katherine Blackhart Story
by Adella Rayes
Summary: Voldemorts Niece, Katherine Blackharts story. Lies, betrayal, death.. leading to friendship?


Draco walked outside after the first great feast, of the 6th year. Drowned in thoughts of how he didnt have his fathers name to use anymore because his dad was in jail, since then Goyle and Crabbe had abandoned him. For the first time in his life he felt... alone.   
  
Lucius paced his jail cell, Snape standing outside the doors. Just then a girl about Draco's age walked up, she had bleached blonde shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin wearing a black dress under a black cloak. "Severus.." she said in a breathey voice, Snape stopped talking to Lucius and both glanced to her. "Katherine I'm talking!" he snapped, "Fine.. fine.. just wanted to tell you Uncle wants to see you but No.." she said sarcastically, Snape disaparated quickly, Lucius glanced to the girl. "Katherine? Uncle?" he asked confused, leaning sideways his arms crossed over his chest against the side wall by the bars. "Katherine Riddle-Hart.. Uncle Tom you should know" she said simply, "Ah a riddle? from whom? He's an orphan" Lucius asked skeptically, "He is.. so I guess you can say I'm more.. hmm a cousin to him.. his father, the filthy mudblood had me with maybe you know her.. Andromeda Black.." She said, "Ah Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister? that was abandoned due to tratiory?" Lucius asked, "Yes.. family is screwed up.. but.. " Katherine said simply shrugging, "You remind me of my son.." Lucius said smirking slightly, "Thanks" Katherine said sarcastically but smiling slightly, "He's obnoxious, spoiled, but makes it so you have to love him.. he has the same bleached blonde hair like me only shorter, grey eyes the same, hmm.. and he's a slytherin.." Lucius said, "Draco Malfoy?" Katherine asked, "Ah yes so you know him?" Lucius asked planning in his head. "No.. Uncle mentioned him.." Katherine said shrugging. "Ah what did he say?" Lucius asked his lips turning up in the corners, As Snape reapparated. "I'm not that shallow" Katherine said smiling slightly, then turned to Snape who nodded, "Nice meeting you Sir.." Katherine said to Lucius, "See ya Sevy" she said then disaparated. Snape sighed rolling his eyes, Lucius chuckled "She seems nice enough" he said, "Oh No.." Snape began, Lucius smirked glancing to where his picture of Draco stuck on his wall.   
  
"Katherine.." Wormtail squeaked walking into her room at Riddle manor, where Dugs the maid under the imperious curse, tied up the back of her pale pink french type ball gown, her hair falling loose over her shoulders, she flipped her head to face Wormtail. "Yes Pete?" she asked politely, "Master would like to see you as soon as your finished with your.. plans" he said glancing to Dugs. Katherine shrugged her off now that the gown was done and followed Peter out her white heals clinking on the wooden floor as she entered The main room to Riddle Manor on the second floor. "Master" Wormtail squeaked walking in ahead of her, Voldemort was in a chair facing the fire his back to them you could see his pale white boney hand on the hand rail. "Ah yes wormtail?" The masters low growl echoed, Wormtail walked in followed by Katherine and over to the side of the chair, Wormtail on the empty side, Katherine walked to the side that had a red and black snake lying on a red pillow and knelt beside it "Shasha" she said meaning (Hello). Then stood up facing Her Uncle, his pale white boney nose the only part showing beneath his long black hooded cloak. "Ah Hello Katherine.. redevous at the Prison go well?" Voldemort snarled, then smirked at her his lips showing in the light of the fire. "Ah very well.. I sent you Severus and me and faithful Lucius had a talk.. it seems I remind him of that heir you always talk about" Katherine said plainly. "Ah you remind him of Draco.. touching" Voldemort said, Wormtail chuckled, and Voldemort glared at him. "So Katherine, you will be input in Hogwarts.. in your 6th year.. Your name is Katherine Blackhart.. a mix of your ancestory beside my muggle fear dwelling name.." Voldemort said his red eyes flashing in the light of the fire, he turned to Katherine "You will become a slytherin.. do not let me down.." he said, "Yes Sir" Katherine said curtsying then looked to Wormtail who nodded and made her exit from the room.   
  
"Who is taking her to the train station?" Voldemort asked Wormtail, "Narcissa has agreed to take her with Draco.. she will pick her up here at 9 AM.. that morning.." Wormtail informed. "Ah.. its next week.. maybe she should head to Diagon and Knockturn Alley.. I'll send her alone.." Voldemort snarled his words. Wormtail nodded, and went to tell Katherine the news.  
  
"Okay.. now speak clearly.. do not jumble yours words.. or you will go to the wrong place.." Wormtail said, Katherine nodded stepping into the fire in a long french type light blue dress and a black cloak over it, her hair in a top half, the rest wavy, a single string of pearls around her pale delicate neck. She held up her hand "DIAGON ALLEY!" she said then threw down the powder, and felt a tug at her navel. A few seconds later, she appeared in the fireplace of the 'Floo Goo Shop' where they Flooed in and out of Diagon Alley. She walked out of the shop and bumped into someone on the streets, a girl with black hair in a pony tail, wearing a Slytherin uniform her uncle had told her about, or Wormtail had. "Excuse me.." The girl said rudely. "Your excused" Katherine said casually dusting off her dress, as the girl picked up her fallen bag glancing at Katherine. "Where did you come from?" she asked glancing at her dress, "My Mothers womb.." Katherine said then rolled her eyes "Wizarding London.." she said, "So what's your name?" the other girl asked, "Katherine Blackhart.." she said, "Ah a Black - Hart combined?" the other girl asked, "Yeah but shh dont tell" Katherine said "So what's your name?" Katherine said, "Pansy.. Parkinson" the girl said, Katherine smirked "Ah My Uncle told me about you.. you like Malfoy dont you?" She asked as they walked down the street to Flourish and Blotts. "Oh My Gosh.. he's hot, powerful and rich.. what more could a girl want?!" Pansy asked in a valley girl tone as they walked in, "How 'bout a guy who has a heart?" Katherine asked, "You know him?" Pansy asked, "No but from what my Uncle has told me.. he seems rather stuck up.." Katherine said, "Whose your uncle?" Pansy asked, "Someone.. but Lucius said I remind him of Draco.. weird huh?" Katherine asked as she skimmed a copy of 'Standard Books of spells Volume 6' and held it til they checked out, glancing through the other books when someone came up to Pansy. "Parkinson" they said simply, it must be Draco he looks so much like Lucius. "Malfoy" Pansy said cheerfully, Draco rolled his eyes, then glanced to Katherine who was looking at him and flipped her vision back to the books and pulled one out 'Defense Against Dark Arts Year 6' she read and slid it into her arm, when someone took it from her. "Give it back" she said casually, and turned to see Malfoy standing there smirking. "Or..?" he asked, "Or I tell Cousin Sevy.. to tell your dad that his son is rotten.." Katherine said grabbing her book bag and glancing back at the book shelf. "Cousin Sevy?" he asked confused, "You Know Potions Professor about yay High" she said holding her hand a few inches above her head, "Oh Snape?" Pansy asked, "Oh my gosh.." Katherine muttered turning her attention back to the books, "Hmm.. lets see here.." Draco said grabbing Katherines books and reading them "The diary of whomever this is.. Oh My Gosh, I like look totally wicked" he mimicked in a valley girl tone, Katherine turned to him and smirked slightly "Uncle deserves to know what his heir is dealing with.. toodles" she said grabbing her books and walking to the register, leaving a dumbfounded Draco and a confused Pansy standing there.   
  
Katherine stuffed her books in her satchel bag and walked down the street of Diagon Alley, and stopped at Madame Malkins Robes of all kinds and walked in. There stood two boys, ahead of her sitting in the lobby, she sat down as well, as she heard Madame Malkin talking with a girl in the backroom. "So Harry as I was saying I dont know why Ginny goes out with him?" the red head demanded, 'So the black haired one is.. Harry.. Potter?' Katherine thought. "I told you Ron she likes Dean.." Harry said shrugging, 'Ronald Weasley..?' Katherine thought. "Katherine!" Madame Malkin squealed walking out into the main room and hugging her, the other girl came out carrying a bag, labeled 'Hermione' on it. "Morganna" Katherine said hugging Malkin in return, they had been old friends or her mother and Morganna had been. "Well come back.." Morganna said to Katherine, "Actually they were here first.." Katherine said nodding to where Harry and Ron sat. "Ah yes Mr. Weasley come back.. I'll be back for you Mr. Potter, Katherine sit tight.." Morganna said. Katherine sat down beside the seat the girl now sat down in. "Uh Thanks for telling us we were first.." Harry said, "No Problem Potter" Katherine said casually and almost boredly. "You know my name?" Harry asked, "Who doesnt.." Katherine said plainly. "Why do you call him by his surname most people jump at the chance to talk to the-boy-who-lived.." Hermione said, 'Not if my Uncle got a-hold of him' Katherine thought. "Yeah well its no big to me.. He's still a human.." Katherine said simply, when Pansy and Malfoy walked in. "Ha wheres your daddy Malfoy?" Potter teased, Katherine heard Weasley snicker from the backroom. "You should know where he is Potter.. or are you retarded?" Katherine asked boredly, Harry glanced at her "And who exactly are you?" he asked, "Let me put this the muggle way.. Riddle Me this, Riddle me that, whose afraid of the big black cat?" she said simply, "See ya Morganna!" she called, then left with Malfoy and Parkinson.   
  
"So where too now?" Pansy asked as they walked down the street Draco in the middle. "I only have a wand left.." Katherine said, "Ah.. Ollivanders.." Draco said pointing to a dark colored building, as Pansy and Katherine walked in, he thought 'What would the niece of Riddle want?' he thought completely getting the riddle she told, "Be right back I have one more thing to get" he said then walked toward the pet shop, "A snake.. All her ancestors are parsel mouths.. Tom and Andromeda were both parsel mouths.. and she probably is to.." Draco thought walking in.  
  
"Ah Ms. R--Blackhart?" Ollivander asked, Katherine grinned slightly. "Ah yes lets see.. hmm.." the old man said glancing over the boxes, "black oak.. 10 inches.." he said handing it to her, she waved it and he took it from her, pulling out another box "I wonder.." he thought handing her the box and took out the wand handing it to her. She waved it and the room lite up, "Ah yes.. curious.. a third Phoenix feather wand was imported.. Harry Potter and Voldemort own the others.. and the third is yours.." He said putting it in the box and handing it to her, as she dropped some coins on the counter. "Use it wisely" Ollivander said, Pansy and Katherine walked out. Draco walked up holding a see through plastic cage, with a dark green snake and black spots on it and smirked, "So.." he said holding it out to Katherine who smiled genuinely, "You got this for me?" she asked, "Yes.. I heard your a parsel mouth.." Draco said hoping he was right, "Shasha" She hissed at the snake who looked at her, "Hmm.. Seh Na Corth Sheethe.." she hissed, meaning 'your new name is' or 'I shall call you', then smirked "Lebler.." she said simply, "What did you say?" Pansy asked, "Hello, I shall call you Lebler" Katherine said, Pansy smiled slightly "What does it mean?" she asked, "an ancient garber magical only root.. that was dark brown with green leaves that had black spots.." Draco said glancing at the snake.   
  
"See you at Hogwarts Pansy" Katherine called to Pansy who hopped into a limo, "Later Parkinson" Draco called boredly, as the limo pulled off. Then turned to Katherine, "Hmm I need to be back at 5.. and its only 3.." she said simply glancing at her silver stop watch. "Well we could go to the ice cream shop.. my treat" Draco said, "Thanks" Katherine said geniunely and followed him. "So do you think Potter will ever figure out who you are?" Draco asked as they walked, "Not a chance.." Katherine said simply, Draco smirked "You'd be a perfect slytherin.." he said, "Your father thinks I'd make a perfect you.." Katherine said half smiling, "So when did you talk to him?" Draco asked, "Last week he said I reminded him of you.." Katherine said, "That means he hates you as well" Draco said hurrying toward the shop ahead of her, when she called "He has a picture of you on his cell wall" and Draco stopped turning to face her, she nodded. He sighed "He hates me.. I didnt stop Potter.." he said simply, "Look nobody can stop Potter if Uncle cant what makes you think you can.. " Katherine said simply glancing into his dark grey eyes. He shrugged and glanced away, "Hope.. I suppose" he said then turned around, "Lets go get ice cream.." he said, Katherine followed when someone stopped her shoving her against a wall. She glanced and saw two red head tall boys shoving her hard against the wall, Ronald, Harry and Hermione walked up and ran up pulling the guys off. Draco snarled at all the Gryffindors and went over to Katherine tilting her chin up with his thumb "you alright?" he whispered, She nodded, The gryffindors backed up and she soon realized why Lebler had escaped when his cage was dropped and slithered toward them, "Sha-shashna!" (No-stop) she hissed, the snake turned and glanced at her, as she kneeled down and slithered to her. All the Gryffindors stared in amazement as she picked it up, "So.. about the ice cream.. we have a third" Katherine whispered to Draco who grinned and they began to walk off, the Snake around Katherines neck when someone put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Potter and Granger. "How did you control your parseltongue? Most people cant.. even if they can snakes dont listen" Granger said, "I learned from the best.." Katherine said simply "Now if you'll excuse me.." she said and headed off with Draco.   
  
"What do you think her riddle meant?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they walked down the street, later that evening. "Riddle me this riddle me that whose afraid of the big black cat.." Ron recited "must have something to do with a cat.. or the movie Bat-man" Harry said simply. "I know.. come on" Hermione said hurrying off to Flourish and Blotts, Harry and Ron following her. She pulled out a book, "Shes obviously a pureblood or Malfoy wouldnt hang around with her.." Hermione said glancing over a book and checking it out.  
  
"Katherine" Voldemort said, Katherine turned to see her Uncle sitting in a chair by the door, "Good Luck.." he said simply, and she walked out setting her trunk on a cart beside her snake container, and pushed it down the driveway toward the gates.   
  
"Okay now we go right through that barrier.. and we will be on the platform" Draco explained as he and Katherine walked with their carts and stopped by Platform nine and 10 and the barrier, "You go first.." Draco said, Katherine ran through, and Draco followed her. "Kat!" Pansy called, running up to Katherine and Draco as soon as they walked down the platform. "Pans.." Katherine greeted nodding, and smiling. "Parkinson" Draco said snarling. "Oh dont act so.." Katherine began then smirked "Malfoy-ish" she said simply. "Katherine I have an image to uphold" Draco said simply glancing around hoping nobody heard his tone. "Hmph.. fine" Katherine said mock offendly and pretended to walk away with Pansy when Draco caught up with them. Pansy and Katherine looked at each other snickering then walked on. Draco followed behind them.   
  
"Lookie Lookie its a nookie" they heard a teasing voice say, As they walked by, Katherine glanced to see Weasley, Potter and Granger standing there. "Figure out the riddle yet?" Katherine asked boredly, "Yes.. Blackhart.. a black cat.. Black hart, wizarding slang for cat" Hermione said, Draco snickered, Katherine nudged him "mhm" she said and nodded then walked off with the others.  
  
  
  
"Mhm?" Ron asked "I'm not convinced" he said. "Well we'll find out soon enough what her name is wont we..?" Hermione asked, "Yeah they have to say it in class" Harry agreed, Ron sighed "your right" he said and followed them onto the train.   
  
"Ha.. pay up" Draco told Katherine, "For what?" she asked confused as her and Draco sat in a compartment, Pansy had gone to talk to Vincent Crabbe her boyfriend and Milicent Bulstrode. "They figured it out" he said sticking his tongue out indignantly. "Anything from the trolley dears?" the food lady asked, "Just some bernie botts beans for me thanks" Katherine said, "3 chocolate frogs and some beans" Draco said paying for his purchase, then paying for Katherines. "Draco I.." Katherine began when he shook his head "Nah.." he said simply, "Okay whatever" Katherine said eating a bean, then messed her face up "Spinach" she said, Draco snickered handing her a chocolate frog which she looked at then opened as Draco ate his own. "Uh Draco.." a voice said from the door Katherine and Draco looked up to see Goyle, a short fat friend of Dracos. "Goyle" Draco said simply and nodded, as if Goyle hadnt abandoned him last year because of his dad and was still his 'friend'. "Look Draco I.. uh.." He began when he looked to Katherine confused, "Katherine Blackhart" Draco introduced her simply, "Oh thought it was someone important" Goyle dismissed then went back to talking to Draco, "Uncle will know of your impurdanance, and your dad will be punished" Katherine said simply, "Uncle?" Goyle asked dumbly, "Katherine Riddle- Black - Hart of ancestories" Draco said, "Your.. Oh I'm sorry please dont tell him I didnt know.." Goyle said falling to his knees and grabbing the hem of her cloak. "Do not beg it is weak" she said taking his cloak from her hands, and smoothing it out as Goyle stood up. The train eventually slowed as Goyle, Draco and Katherine talked and they all got out, Goyle walking to catch up with Crabbe and his friends.  
  
"I still dont trust him.." Katherine said, "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" the tall giant form of Hagrid yelled, "You too Ms. Katherine!" he called, Katherine waved goodbye to Draco quickly then hopped into a boat.   
  
"First years.." Mcgonagall said as they approached then glanced at Katherine, and smiled politely. "Katherine you will be sorted first.. First years wait here I will come back and get you the sorting ceremony will begin shortly.. Katherine follow me please" she said, Katherine followed Mcgonagall into the great hall where everyone stared at her as she approached the stool and stood beside it as Mcgonagall talked to Dumbledore who nodded then turned to Katherine and beckoned for her to sit on the stool. "Hogwarts.. this is Katherine Blackhart.. a 6th year transfer student.." Dumbledore said dismissively, Mcgonagall set the hat on Katherines head. 'Hmm.. a Riddle - Black and Hart all put in one but smart, brave, loyal.. tough but I'll go with' the hat thought, "GRYFFINDOR!" it said, Katherine shocked and speechless made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down her forehead cupped in her hands, "He's going to kill me.. A gryffindor?" she thought confused, then glanced to the first years as they walked in. "Katie Brittingham" Mcgonagall read, a girl with dark red hair in a pony tail stepped up to the stool nervously and sat down, a few minutes later the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and the girl came over and sat beside Katherine, "Gosh I hate that" the girl muttered not knowing anyone was listening, "I know how you feel" Katherine said, the girl looked up to see Katherine "Oh I didnt know anyone actually paid attention to me.. I mean They told me people dont listen to first years" the girl said nervously, "Katherine Blackhart.. I'm a Katie too.." Katherine said the girl smiled slightly "Katherine Brittingham aka Katie" the girl said, Katherine laughed lightly "Call me Katherine or Kat.. you can be Katie" she said as food appeared on her plate, "Thanks" Katie said as they both began eating.  
  
"Look at her being nice to a first year!" Draco said slamming his fist down on the table, "A gryffindor non the less.." Pansy said disgusted, "She isnt so perfect I guess.." Goyle said, Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement and went back to their food.  
  
"Look she's talking to a first year.." Hermione said, Harry and Ron glanced down the table to where Katherine was talking to Katie, Harry turned to Hermione approvingly "Maybe she's not as bad as we thought" he said, Hermione shrugged as they went back to eating.   
  
The end of dinner soon came, and Katherine looked at Katie "I dont know where the commons room is.." she admitted, Katie looked shocked "Oh your that new 6th year right?" she asked, Katherine nodded sheepishly. "Well we could always ask.. come on" Katie said walking up to a red haired girl, who looked a little younger than Katherine. "Excuse me.. we're new wheres the gryffindor commons room?" Katie asked, "Oh you must be the new 6th year and a first year.. okay I'll show you follow me." the girl said and the three walked out. "By the way I'm Ginny Weasley" the girl said, "Katherine to the second power.." Katie said, "What?" Ginny asked confused, "Katherine Blackhart and Katherine Brittingham.. I go by Katherine or Kat she goes by Katie" Katherine explained, "Ah.." Ginny said and the three continued to the commons room.   
  
"This is the commons room.." Ginny began when a roar rang out "CHECKMATE!" a boy yelled, "Ron! Keep it down!" Hermione said, Ginny walked over to them Katherine and Katie followed, "Hey guys this is Katherine squared" Ginny said nodding to each of them, Harry looked confused. "Katherine Brittingham aka Katie.. Katherine Blackhart aka Kat" Katie explained, "Ah thats cool" Hermione said, "Yeah.." Katherine said glancing at Katie who smiled. "So we thought you were definitely a slytherin" Ron commented, Katherine smacked her head "Oh where are my manners" she said sarcastically, Hermione giggled from her chair where she was reading a book "She told you" she muttered, Ron rolled his eyes. "So Katie lets go" Katherine said nodding to the girls dorms, Katie followed her.   
  
"So.. how do you like Hogwarts?" Ginny asked Katherine as she paced the room she, Hermione, Pavarti, Lavender, and Katherine shared, Katie slept with the others first years. "It's good so far.. just my Uncle's going to kill me for not being a slytherin" Katherine said to Ginny and Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender were in the only two shower stalls in the bathroom. Lavender walked out towel drying her blonde hair, "Done.." She said, Katherine glanced to Hermione and Ginny. "You go on.." Ginny said, Hermione nodded in agreement, Katherine grabbed her pajamas and shower stuff and walked into the bathroom. "She's not so bad.." Hermione said, Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
Katherine awoke early the next morning slipping on some faded flared jeans and a red tee-shirt sliding her Gryffindor robes over them, and huried to the owlery. She walked up the steps to the owlery and opened the door, when she saw Harry loading a letter on a white owl. Katherine took some parchment out then felt her robe pockets, "Shoot do they have quills here?" she muttered, Harry glanced at her "Nope.. but here you can borrow mine" he said handing it to her, "Uh.. Thanks" she said, and began scratching away at the parchment. "So who're your writing to?" Harry asked, "My Uncle" Katherine said, "Your uncle must have alot of power depending thats all you talk about" Harry said tying a letter to the white owl's leg, "He does.. so who're you writing to?" she asked not looking up from writing on the parchment. "Oh Just my god-fathers friend.." he said shrugging as the owl flew away, "Which one?" she asked finally looking up and rolling up her parchment handing him his quill back, "Remus Lupin.." he said shrugging, "Ah" she said attaching it to a random owls leg, "Errol isnt reliable.. use that one" he said pointing to another sturdy owl, "Uh.. Okay" she said tying it to the others owls leg who glanced at her, "Cover your ears" she said to Harry, "why?" he asked, "Because I have to say my Uncles Name.." she said rolling her eyes, "Silencio" she muttered waving her wand at Harry, "Voldemort" she whispered to the bird who flew off, then muttered the countercurse. "So.. why dont you want me to know your uncles name?" Harry asked, "That's the breakfast bell" she said changing the subject then waved politely and headed out and down the stairs.   
  
"Morning Katherine.. where were you?" Ginny asked as Katherine sat down by her and Katie. "Oh just in the owlery had to write my Uncle a letter.." she said, "Legal guardian?" Katie asked eating some scrambled eggs, "sort of" Katherine said, when Hermione walked over sitting down with them that saved her from saying anymore. "So.." Hermione said, "Did everyone sleep well?" she asked, "Good" Ginny and Katie said in unison, Katherine snickered. "Oh hush up Kat" Ginny reprimanded jokingly, Katherine straightened up "I didnt do anything" she said.   
  
"So what class do we have first?" Katherine asked as she and Hermione walked down the hall after breakfast, "Potions with Slytherins" Hermione said dreading it. "Oo Goodie" Katherine said smiling, "What?!" Hermione asked, "I get to see Draco and Pansy" Katherine said. "Oh god.." Hermione groaned as they two of them walked into the Potions classroom. "Hello Pansy, Draco" Katherine said to them before Snape came in the room, they ignored her. "What's wrong with you guys?" she asked confused, "They dont talk to Gryffindors.. especially ones that associate with the trio" Blaise Zambini said, Katherine shrugged "Fine" she said and walked off sitting down beside Neville who Hermione was on the other side of. "Settle Down Class.." Snape said walking in, there was really no need everyone was already silent. "Okay today we will start the truth potion.. pair up" Snape said, Hermione paired up with Pavarti, Lavender was sick, Katherine turned to Neville who was looking around nervously. "Want to be my partner?" she asked, "A-a-re you s-s-sure you w-want to be partners with me?" he asked nervously, "Of course.. Katherine Blackhart" she said extending a hand as they stood side by side by a cauldron, He shook it with one sweaty chubby hand "Neville Longbottom" he said, then glanced at the board shivering of fear. "Okay.." Snape began then saw Neville had a real partner, "Katherine.." he acknowledged the girl that was with him. "Oh Hello.." she said then coughed something that sounded like 'Sevy', he groaned and went back to the board.   
  
"Nev.. here add three eyes of toad.. while I go get the parsley" Katherine said, "Okay" he said quietly taking the container of eyes she handed him, She left, Neville glanced at the board, as she came back with the parsley. "So your a new sixth year?" Neville asked as he and her cut up the parsley, "Yup.." Katherine said politely then smiled "And Sevy's my favorite teacher" she said loudly grinning, Snape glared at her then rolled his eyes and went to inspect potions, Katherine giggled quietly as Harry and Ron behind them laughed silently, "How did you do that?" Neville asked, "What?" Katherine asked confused, "get away with saying that.. anyone else would have three months detention.." Ron answered for him, Katherine shrugged "Uncle's friend" she said simply, Snape looked at her. "Whose your uncle?" Harry asked, Snape cleared his throat loudly, Katherine never missing a beat held up the eyes "Did you add three?" she asked Neville, who nodded, and she went to put them back.   
  
"Class bring a vile of your potion to the front.. Longbottom I see you actually got the color right this time with the help of Ms. Blackhart, speaking of Ms. Blackhart can I speak to you after class? Class Dismissed" he said, Harry and Katherine took their viles to the front and set them in the tray, Malfoy put his in two bumping Harry along the way who growled, Katherine began packing her books in her bookbag as everyone laughed, Hermione began to wait for her. Katherine waved her on "I'll catch up" she said, Hermione nodded and left with Harry and Ron. Snape walked over to where Katherine stood tapping his fingers on her desk, "Now your Uncles was not happy about you making Gryffindor at first.. but he is now because you can spy on Potter... and listen to their convos to see if they suspect something.. Also, good job in class.. you'd make a good Apocreator (Potions Master - Apocracy get it?) one day" he said, Katherine nodded "So do we do the essay.." she asked pointing to a small note on the board, "Yes.. a foot and a half" he said, "Okay sir.." Katherine said swinging her bag over her shoulder "Is that all?" she asked politely, "Yes.." he said as the bell that meant they should be in next class rang, "Here let me write you a note.." Snape said walking to his desk and picking up a little blue post it note, and wrote on it, "What class do you have next?" he asked his eyes flashing toward her for a second, "Divination" Katherine said, "Ah trelawney.. good luck" he said handing her the note in a grim voice, She smirked "Have a nice day.. Sevy" she said, he groaned and she giggled as she walked out to her next class.   
  
"Ah.. yes.." Trelawney said as Katherine walked in then looked at her clipboard her glasses low on her nose as she pushed them up with her finger, "Ms. Blackhart.." she said, Katherine handed her the note, which Trelawney studied closely then glanced up at Katherine and pointed to a seat between Harry and a boy named Dean Thomas, Katherine walked over and slid her bookbag off of her shoulder sitting down. "Okay class as I was saying this year.. we will interpret each others dreams.. with the unfogging the future books that are on each table.. You will work at your tables in groups of three.." Trelawney said, Dean, Harry and Katherine as well as the others in the room took their books. "You'll need parchment and a quill to record your findings.." Trelawney informed, there was a rustling of bags, and books as students pulled out parchment and a quill. "Shoot" The boy named Dean whispered, "What's wrong?" Harry whispered, "No quill" he whispered, Harry shrugged, Katherine handed him hers, "You'll need that" Dean whispered, she pulled out another as the class began explaining each other their dreams, Trelawney observed Neville, Pavarti and Malfoy's observations, Malfoy had gotten stuck with two Gryffindors and was now making up dreams and complaining. "What's your dream?" Harry asked Katherine, he was doing her, she did dean's, and Dean was doing Harry. "I.." she started, she really didnt want to say her dreams, but as Trelawney approached them, Dean hissed "make something up" and so she did "I had a dream about a meadow and a huge dragonfly" she said then looked up admiring Trelawney's outfit "With glasses, and it kept telling me 'see what you may" Katherine said. Harry glanced through the book, but Trelawney beat him "Ah Ms. Blackhart.. it appears you have a spiritual advisor in your inner eye.. a rare power" Trelawney said, Pavarti and the others looked to her, Pavarti squealed. "You predicted this.. you said one will find their powers" Pavarti said, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchey suddenly became very interested in Trelawney's admirances of Katherine.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Trelawney finally left Katherine alone after telling her the belongings of the inner eye. "Okay.. finally.. Dean what's your dream?" Katherine asked glancing to Dean who yawned boredly "I..uh.. I had a dream I was on the quidditch team" he said making something up, Katherine looked it up, as Dean began to Ask Harry who was very reluctant, "Fine.. I had a dream about dementors.. and they surronded me?" Harry said shrugging, Dean began looking it up, Harry wrote down what Trelawney had said. Then the bell rang, "Thank god" Katherine said to herself, standing up and putting her stuff in her bag, Harry rushed out with Ron as Dean went to talk to Seamus Finnigan and Neville. Katherine grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder, "Ah Ms. Blackhart have a good day" Trelawney said, Katherine waved politely then left, and pulled her schedule out of her pocket, "Care of Magical Creatures" she read then began down the seven flights of stairs.  
  
"Welcome to the first Care of Magical Creatures class.." A burly giant named Hagrid, Katherine recognized who led the first years to boats said. "Well today we'll learn about something very interesting follow me" He said leading them into the forest, The kids reluctantly followed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slunked toward the back watching as Katherine walked ahead with Neville, Malfoy with his friends again staring at her, Pansy hanging on his arm. They soon followed the group into the forest. "These little animals.. are Gumblybugs.. can anyone tell me exactly what they are or do?" Hagrid asked, nobody raised their hand for a moment including Hermione, til Katherine raised her hand. "Yes.. Miss.. Oh Miss Katherine.." Hagrid said. "Gumblybugs.. or Goris Propellis.. are small animals that have short stumpy purple fur, they have big orbed green eyes, and roll around by rolling up in a ball type shape.. they often trip their predators or roll away from them with this method" Katherine said, "Very good.. now Gumblybugs arent very friendly.. you have to wait til they approach you.. they only approach those they smell are trustworthy.. they have very sharp smelling.. and are often attracted to honey, flowers or perfume.. that is as they consider 'trustworthy" Hagrid grunted, "Most probably wont have Gumblybugs come to them.. dont take it personally" he said, but as he was talking one approached the gate where Katherine stood and squealed slightly holding its arms out for her to pick it up, she did as such and it curled up in her arms gently tugging on her hair. Hagrid chuckled, "It seems Ms. Blackhart here.. has an admirer" he said, everyone looked to Katherine, Hagrid handed her a tomato which she fed to the Gumblybug who sniffed it, shaking his head, she rubbed it against the sleeve of her robe then handed it to him, it smiled widely showing little spiky white teeth and rested in Katherine's arms eating the tomato.   
  
As the bell rang, the Gumblybug still wouldnt let Katherine go. Hagrid chuckled, "Katherine.. how would you like to keep it as a pet.. the school allows it" Hagrid said, Katherine glanced down as the Gumblybug began to fall asleep in her arms and smiled "I'd like that.." she said, Hermione walked over, "Want me to carry your bag?" she asked, "Oh would you?" Katherine asked then glanced down to the Gumblybug, who was now asleep. Hermione grabbed Katherine's bag sliding it on her shoulder with her own as they started back to the castle.   
  
"So.. what are you going to name it?" Hermione asked setting Katherines bag down at the foot of her bed, as Katherine set the gumblybug down on her bed, who grunted slightly, as she covered it up then curled up its little (stitch looking) body and went to sleep sniffing her pillow. Katherine grabbed her bag, "Lunch now?" she asked Hermione who nodded, and they headed to Lunch, Katherine took one last look at the Gumblybug "I'll bring it back some food.." she said, Hermione nodded and they walked out shutting the door and heading down to the great hall.   
  
"So you finally got the gumblybug off of you?" Neville asked nervously, He, Dean, and Seamus sat to the right of Katherine at the lunch table, while Hermione sat across from her, Harry on her right, Ron beside Katherine across from him. "Yeah.. Hagrid let me keep it.." Katherine said shrugging, "I gave Lebler to Uncle to raise" she said to Ginny who was beside Harry and looking at her suspiciously. "Ah.." Ginny said, Katie walked over, and took a seat next to Ron across from Ginny. "So what are you going to name it?" Hermione repeated her question from earlier, "Stitch.. after a muggle movie" Katherine said, Hermione smiled "Ohana means family.." she said "family means nobody gets left, behind... or forgotten" her and Katherine said in unison and they both laughed lightly, everyone looking at them. "Grandmother showed me that movie.. its rather good.." Neville commented, Katherine nodded "So...how is your grandmother doing?" Katherine asked because in Potions she had learned that she had met Ms. Longbottom Sr. Once. "Better than usual.." Neville said, when hundreds of owls swooped into the great hall. "Mails here" Ron commented, as Owls swooped in dropping letters and packages on the tables. Harry got a letter from Remus, Ron a letter from his mum, so did Ginny, Hermione got a copy of the daily prophet, Neville got a package from his grandmother, and Katherine got a letter from her uncle. She gulped and tucked it in her pocket, "Why arent you reading it?" Hermione asked, "Oh.. no reason.. I'm just going to wait til later" Katherine said shrugging and went back to eating, Hermione went back to reading a book on 'the development of Graggler roots' for Herbology, Katherine picked up the paper slightly "Can I borrow this?" she asked, Hermione nodded. Katherine opened it and read through it briefly, til she turned to a page and gasped, "Guys Lucius Malfoy is recieving the dementors kiss" she said lowly, Everyone glanced at her as Ron tutted, "Serves him right" he said, Hermione and Harry were looking to the Slytherin table, Malfoy wasnt at it. Katherine glared at Ron "you dont know him.. thats not nice" she said, "Neither was him trying to kill us last year" Ron commented, Katherine sighed "Your right.. but.." she began, when everyone looked to her "You didnt see him in Azkahban.." Katherine muttered glancing at the picture of him in the paper. "yeah.." Harry said, "He has only one thing in his cell besides a bed.. can you guess what it is?" she asked, Hermione glanced to her over the brim of her book, "A picture of Draco.. stuck to its wall.." Katherine said, Ginny sighed "Now I feel bad" she muttered, "Dont.. he tried killing you your right.. I just dont think its fair to Draco that his dad caused him this pain" she said, then glanced at her plate. Hermione nodded and went back to her book, Katherine continued reading the article, nobody talked through-out the rest of dinner.   
  
Katherine walked through the hall to her room with a small napkin full of two oatmeal cookies, and some cherry tomatoes in her pocket and up the stairs to the Gryffindor photo, the fat lady sat there "Password dear?" she asked, Katherine sighed "Grubley Monkies" she said, and the photo hole swung open and she walked in seeing Ron and Harry playing wizards chess, Hermione laying on an arm chair with an ottoman reading glanced up at Katherine, "Hey" she said, Katherine nodded "Be right back.. we can do that Potions essay.. have to feed stitch" she said, Hermione nodded "Okay.. by the way what is that essay on?" she asked Katherine, "The genovian root.. of essence" Katherine said from the stairway balcony then continued up to her room.  
  
Katherine walked into her room, and saw the Gumblybug sitting on her bed moaning and snarling at Lavender who was trying to pet him, When he saw Katherine he squealed. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside him, he hopped in her lap, as she pulled out the napkin with two peanut butter cookies and four cherry tomatoes setting them beside her on the mattress after rubbing the tomatoes on her sleeves. The Gumblybug ate one of them and grinned its sharp teeth showing at Katherine who giggled, and patted its head "Stitch.." she said, the little thing looked up and grinned again "Me.. stitch" it muttered before scarfing a peanut butter cookie. "Stay up here.. and dont bite the roommates.." Katherine said to Stitch, who was still eating and looked to her as she gathered up her potions stuff, and headed out of the girls dorms and down to the commons rooms.   
  
She sat down at the table, where Hermione was sitting writing some of her Potions essay already looking through about three books. Katherine pulled out her stuff, Ron and Harry still playing wizards chess. "Are you guys going to do your Potions essay, its due Wendesday?" Hermione asked them, it was now Monday. "Nah.. we still have tomorrow" Ron said, "Checkmate" Harry said, Ron glared at the board "WHAT?! no.. what?" Ron asked, Hermione rolled her eyes and her and Katherine went back to their essays when they heard Lavender scream. And Stitch huried down the steps being chased by Pavarti trying to zap him with her wand, Stitch jumped in Katherines arms as she stood up, Pavarti about to zap him. "NO!" Hermione said stepping infront of them, "What did he do?" Katherine asked calmly, "He tried to steal Lavender's owl's rat.. and tried biting her when she grabbed it back.." Pavarti exclaimed her face flushed from chasing Stitch. "Bad stitch.. behave.." Katherine said, Stitch chewed on her hair, Pavarti rolled her eyes and headed back up to the girls dorms. "Let me get a rat from Hedwig.. for him to eat" Harry offered, "Your in the middle of a game" Katherine said, "Well I'll tell you where they are then" Harry said, Katherine glanced at him. "The sixth floor dormitory.. first bed on the right closest to the door, night side drawer.. its in a cigar box.." He said, Katherine nodded and set stitch on her chair, "Stay" she said, then headed up the steps to the boys dorms. She went to the first bed on the right as Harry said, and dug through the drawer where she saw two cigar boxes, she took the first one and opened it to see a picture of a red haired lady, black haired man with glasses, and a baby with black hair, then shut it again recognizing them as Lily, James and Harry. 'Maybe being on my Uncle's side is wrong..' she thought then grabbed the second cigar box and grabbed a rat in a napkin and headed back downstairs and handed it to Stitch who chewed on it numbly, "Did you find them?" Harry asked, Katherine nodded "right where you said they were" she said, sitting back down in the seat beside Stitch's and began writing her Potions essay again. Stitch grinned at her, and she laughed as he crawled on her lap licking his fingers and glancing at her essay. Hermione looked at him and laughed lightly, "Stitch does homework?" she asked as he picked up a quill and began chewing on it. "Oy! thats mine!" Ron exclaimed jumping up and grabbing it, Stitch growled. Katherine patted his head handing Stitch her extra quill, that was empty and he chewed on it.   
  
Late that night about 10, Hermione and Ron had already headed to bed, Harry was reading a book as Stitch kept trying to steal the quill Katherine was writing with. "Done" Katherine proclaimed handing Stitch her quill, and shut her book, rolling up her parchment. "Gosh.. I still have to go to the Owlery.." Katherine said glancing at her watch, "Shoot.." she muttered. "I'll come with you.. to write Remus but we'll have to use something" Harry said then headed up the boys dorm stairs, "Be right back" he said, Katherine nodded, and stuck Stitch in her room, with her books and huried back down to the commons room, and glanced around. Harry's head appeared out of nowhere, Katherine jumped back surprised as Harry took off the cloak, She ran a hand over it "An invisibility cloak.." she said to Harry, who smiled slightly "It was my dad's I inherited it from Dumbledore who got it after Voldemort killed my parents" he said, "Oh.." Katherine said, she didnt know that her Uncle killed his parents and felt guilty. "Well shall we go then?" Harry asked pulling her to him so they were shoulder to shoulder and threw the cloak over them. As they headed out of the potrait hole, Harry pulled something out of his pocket a piece of empty worn parchment, and took out his wand "Lumos" he muttered and the tip lite up, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he muttered, and a map appeared on the parchment. "Wow.." Katherine whispered, as they saw Ms. Norris as a dot patrolling the first floor by the great hall, with Filch it appears she had caught Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Katherine started toward the owlery, which was on the fourth floor, just a floor above them and up the steps into it. Katherine slid the cloak off, as Harry shut and locked the door and set the cloak and map down on the counter that was on one side of the room by the window, and grabbed Hedwig from his compartment on the other wall, where some of the other owls awoke. Katherine pulled out her letter for the first time and read it:  
  
Katherine,  
  
I'm sure Severus has told you I was upset about you being in Gryffindor at first, and the plan of you spying on Potter to see if he suspects anything about me. Also, I hope your year is going well. I heard Pansy and Draco are no longer talking to you because your a Gryffindor from Snape, they will be recieving letters from their parents and myself soon enough. Well good-bye   
  
Riddler   
  
Katherine sighed stuffing it back in her pocket and watched Harry write back to Lupin, "I thought you had to go to the owlery.." he said confused, "I have no reason to write back.." she muttered, patting her pocket. "Oh.. Uncle still mad about the Gryffindor thing?" Harry asked rolling up his parchment to Lupin and tying it to Hedwigs leg, "Yeah.." Katherine said as Hedwig flew away. "Ready to go then?" Harry asked glancing at the map on the counter, "Yeah.." she began when he clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her and the map into the corner, and covered them with the cloak just as the door opened. "There is nobody here Ms. Chang.." Filch said, as Ms. Norris climbed on the counter and sniffed the envelope to Katherine as she gasped silently, Harry sat on his knees, Katherine leaning back against his chest her knees to her own chest. "I'm sure I heard them.." Cho Chang said walking into the room, her black hair in a bun, her pale face with dark brown eyes scanned the room til she shrugged. "There's nobody hear.. come on Ms. Chang.. get to your bed" Filch growled and he, and Cho left. "Come Ms. Norris" he called, the Cat ran out as the door once again shut, Harry and Katherine remained in the corner under the cloak until they couldnt hear the retreating footsteps of three things anymore, Harry let go of Katherines mouth who stood up, he did as well. "That was close" he whispered, as they stood shoulder to shoulder and he threw the cloak over them again, and saw Cho in the Ravenclaw commons room, Filch in the dungeons with Ms. Norris beside him and nobody between there and the Gryffindor commons room, and they headed back.   
  
"Well goodnight Harry" Katherine said, as she heard Pavarti squeal again, and Hermione yell "STITCH OFF!" she laughed lightly and huried to the girls dorms, Harry up to the boys putting away his cloak in his trunk then aiming his wand at his parchment "Mischeif managed" and put it away too.   
  
Katherine walked into her bedroom, as Stitch hid behind her calves, Pavarti aiming her wand at Him. "I swear Katherine if you dont take care of it.. I will.." she growled then stomped back to her bed, pulling the curtains closed. Katherine sighed, seeing everyone else up as well, and walked into the bathroom to clean Stitch up in the sink who was now covered in spilt powder make up and perfume and was sneezing. When she was finished she took a shower, changing into her red pajama shorts, and a black baggy tee-shirt and went to bed, Snitch under her arm as she lay on her side and cuddled up by her chin and went to sleep also, she soon drifted off afterward thinking about Lebler and her new friends.   
  
Katherine awoke the next morning to Ginny and Hermione talking, as Ginny braided Hermiones hair in one thin top half braid at her vanity. Katherine sat up and glanced around, "Where's stitch?" she asked, "Oh.. he's in Ginny's bed messing with her make up" Lavender answered walking out from the bathroom towel drying her hair, Stitch came over with red lipstick all over his face, Katherine giggled. And went to wash him off, then came back when only Hermione was in the room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt pulling her Gryffindor cloak on over it, and stuck Stitch on her bed with a quill and parchment to play with and headed down to breakfast promising to bring him back some food.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend.. this Saturday" Ron said as Katherine and Hermione sat down across from him and Harry. "Cool.. I have to buy Stitch something to play with.. whose make up did he get into last night? that perfume reaked.." Katherine said glancing at Hermione, "That was Lavenders imported something.." Hermione said laughing lightly. "Oh.." Katherine said wrapping up some toast, and fruit salad in a tubberware container for Stitch and set it aside. "Whose that for?" Dean asked, "Stitch" Katherine answered and began eating some sausage then spat it out "Thats disgusting" she said. Ron grabbed the rest of the sausage she hadnt spit out and ate it.   
  
"We have Potions where are you going?" Hermione asked, "To give Stitch his food.." Katherine said shrugging and huried to the Gryffindor dorm, she was halfway back to Potions when the bell rang, she sighed and walked the rest of the way not in a hurry. "And so you will.. Ms. Blackhart you're late!" Snape said, "Sorry.. had to feed my pet.." Katherine said sitting down beside Neville. "That should be taken care of before class.." he said but not taking points off or detention and glanced around, "Please get your essays out.. I will be around to collect them" he said. Katherine pulled out hers, so did Neville and the others, Snape came by and got them. "Okay just to let you know.. that Mcgonagall will be around to get two of you at a time.. for career meetings after the O.W.L's" Snape said. Just then Mcgonagall walked in "Ms. Blackhart, Mr. Weasley follow me please.." she said, Ron and Katherine got up. "take our books?" Ron asked, "No you'll be back.." Mcgonagall said, Katherine and Ron followed her out.   
  
"Okay Ms. Blackhart come in.. Mr. Weasley please wait here" Mcgonagall said leading Katherine into her office, Katherine followed her and took a seat infront of Mcgonagall's desk. "Okay have you thought about what you want to be.." Mcgonagall began when the door opened and Draco Malfoy looked in at Katherine in disgust then handed Mcgonagall a paper. "Okay I'll have someone retrieve your work while your gone" Mcgonagall said, glancing at Katherine. "Draco wait outside.. I'll be out soon" Mcgonagall said, Draco left and shut the door. Katherine sighed "He's lost his father dearest.. its not you he's mad at.." Mcgonagall said, "No its the fact I'm in Gryffindor he hates.." Katherine said, Mcgonagall shrugged "So what do you want to be?" she asked, "A Auror Nurse.." (kind of like a military nurse) Katherine said. "Ah a very good career indeed.. lets see you can start by taking some hours in the hospital wing with Pomfrey and we have certain nursing classes you can take" Mcgonagall began when Katherine cut her off "I know tons about nursing my mother was one.." she said, "Well either way you might consider advanced Health courses.. and the hours.." Mcgonagall said, "Okay.. " Katherine said as Mcgonagall scratched away on some parchment and handed it to Katherine, "Take this to Pomfrey and come back, and I'll give you a note back to Snape's class.." Mcgonagall said, Katherine nodded and walked out turning to Draco "Your turn.." she said, Draco nodded and walked in as Katherine headed up the stairs to The hospital wing.   
  
"Madame Pomfrey I assume?" Katherine said walking up to a lady healing a boy with a camera's broken arm. "Yes Dearie" The woman said, "I was told to give you this" Katherine said, "set it down there.. and hold this splint" Pomfrey said, Katherine held the splint and the boy winced as she picked up his arm setting it in the splint, "Shh.. Ashna" she said, meaning 'No Pain' in parseltongue, and slid his arm in it. "Ah a nursing student.." Pomfrey said looking at the letter, "Well can you handle this while I get this approved?" Pomfrey asked, "Of course" Katherine said. "What does Ashna mean?" the boy squeaked, as Katherine wrapped his arm in the ace bandage around the splint and arm. "It means no pain in Parseltongue.." she said, "Your a parselmouth?" The boy asked shivering slightly, "Yes.." she said confidently. "So was He-who-must-not-be-named.. and Harry" The boy said shivering once more, Katherine aimed her wand at the boys arm and he stopped wincing, "What?" he asked amazed, "Your good.." she said sitting down on the bed beside his. "So what's your name?" she asked, "Colin..Colin Creevey.. I'm a gryffindor.." he squeaked, "Ah I'm Katherine Blackhart.. a gryffindor too.. and I'm not a bad parselmouth.." Katherine said, "Ah.." he began when Suddenly Dumbledore walked in, both kids glanced to him. "Ms. Blackhart.. your pet is loose in the castle" he said, "A snake?!" Colin squealed, "No a gumblybug.. Stitch.." Katherine said standing up, as Pomfrey walked out. "Hello Poppy.. may I borrow Katherine her animal is on the loose and only listens to her" Dumbledore said, "Sure.. and Ms. Blackhart good job on the arm.." Pomfrey said, Katherine smiled nodding and waved slightly to Colin "See you Colin hope you get better" she said and walked out with Dumbledore.   
  
"You understand that Colin Creevey doesnt normally talk to anyone.. except his obsessive behavior with Harry in his first year" Dumbledore said. "Well he seems nice.." Katherine began when some little purple creature (Stitch) ran up and into her arms squealing, Katherine giggled "Hello Stitch" she said, "Professor Sir do you think I could show Colin.. stitch?" she asked. "Sure.. he'll enjoy company" Dumbledore said, Katherine huried off to the hospital wing holding Stitch. When she got there she heard Draco talking to Madame Pomfrey, "He's getting it tomorrow at sunrise.." she heard him say as she walked in with Stitch, and Colin squealed "That the gumblybug!?" he asked happily trying to sit up. "Katherine no animals in the hospital wing!" Pomfrey squealed, "Dumbledore said I could show him to Colin.. I'll be gone soon Madame trust me" she said, Pomfrey nodded and went back to talking to Draco, as Katherine put Stitch toward Colin, Stitch grinned "Hi" he grunted. Colin laughed "Hello" he said, Stitch sniffed his hand and licked it, then stuck out his tongue. Katherine giggled as Snitch started sniffing and rubbing against Colin's hair, "He likes you" she said, Colin laughed lightly.   
  
Draco watched Katherine, her pet and Colin closely, she had such a kind heart, how could she be related to Voldemort? No wonder she was a Gryffindor.. Dad was right, she's different in a good way though he thought. "She's one in a million" Pomfrey said to Draco who sighed, "Yeah" he said.  
  
Katherine watched as Stitch hoped off the bed and ran toward Draco attaching himself to Draco's leg, Katherine giggled walking over and kneeled down pulling Stitch off his leg. "Sorry" she said holding Stitch and standing up looking at Draco, "He just wont behave" she said waving Stitch's hand at Draco, "Colin.. wanna keep Stitch here today?" Katherine asked, "Could I?" Colin squeaked, Katherine glanced to Madame Pomfrey "He doesnt seem any harm" Pomfrey said, as Katherine set Stitch on Colin's bed. "Hi Ho Hi Ho its off to Potions I go.. Hi Ho Hi Ho just keep on singing all day long.. Hi Ho" Katherine sang fakly as she walked out, Colin and Pomfrey laughing lightly, Draco's eyes widened, "Speaking of Potions.. Oh crud.. see you Madame Pomfrey" he said and walked out with Katherine, who continued humming down the hall. "Wont you shut up?" Draco snapped from ahead of her, "Well Sor-ry Mr. Touchy.." She said walking past him, Draco took her shoulder "Dont talk to me like that" he said simply, "Okay Captain Underpants" Katherine said, Draco couldnt keep a straight face and smiled slightly "What?" he asked, "Captain Underpants.. the muggle weggie king" She said laughing lightly, Draco looked confused "What's a weggie?" he asked, "This" Katherine said aiming her wand at Draco's underwear flew up to his shoulder, and he groaned. "Exactly" Katherine said and ran off laughing, Draco muttered the counter curse and ran after her.   
  
"Ms. Blackhart.. Dumbledore needs to see you" Mcgonagall said at breakfast the next morning, Katherine walked to Dumbledore's office. "Ms. Blackhart.. ah.. Lucius wants to see you at Azkahban.." he began when the door opened and Snape walked in. "Ah Severus.. you and Ms. Katherine will take this portkey to Azkahban.. Draco needs moral support" Dumbledore said handing them a bag, Snape took out the portkey which was a dirty sock and held it out as Katherine took hold as well.  
  
"We came as soon as we could" Severus said walking up to the cell Lucius was normally in, Draco standing outside leaning against the bars. Katherine walked up beside Severus, "A gryffindor?!" Lucius asked astonished, "Pretty snazie robes huh?" Katherine asked wriggling her eyebrows fakely, Lucius smirked "goofball" he muttered. "So has everyone come to his death party?" Bellatrix asked walking up, "Bella!" Katherine said, "Katya!" Bella squealed pulling Katherine into a hug. "Nice family reunion.." They heard a snide female voice say, a lady with curly brown hair walked up in a french like dress. "Ah Cissy.." Lucius said, his voice admitting amusement, ever since Lucius had been in jail Narcissa married again to David Nott. "Mother" Draco said not looking up and without emotion, Katherine sighed "Lucius you're being summoned" A guard said walking up and unlocking the gate taking Lucius out in his handcuffs, the others followed them. Katherine took the picture of Draco off the cell wall and stuck in it her pocket then followed them.   
  
"Draco.. Draco!" Katherine called as Draco huried down the hall that evening when they came back fighting back tears. He slowed tears spilling over his eyes, "Leave me alone" he muttered, "Here" she said handing him the picture then walked off. "Why.." Draco began to ask and looked to see the hallway empty and sighed, then headed to the dungeons.  
  
"Hogsmeade Day!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs the next morning, Katherine, Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender shot straight up in bed. "Ginya!" Katherine whined, then grabbed her stuff "I call the shower" she said rushing into the bathroom into one of the two stalls.   
  
"Hogsmeade.. Hogsmeade.. Hogsmeade" Ginny sang as she and Katherine made their way to breakfast, Katie walked up to Katherine, with another little blonde haired first year "Hey Kat.. this is Julie" Katie said, "Hello Julie" she began when someone took her shoulder, she turned to see Draco looking tired. All the other girls stared at her confused, "Go on without me.." she said, they walked onto the great hall talking. "Where'd you get this?" he snapped, holding up the photo. "Your fathers cell.. the dementors were preparing it for another prisoner.." she said simply, "Your Lying!" Draco snapped, Katherine sighed "Believe what you may" she said and walked off to the great hall.  
  
"What did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked as Katherine sat down, "Where I got a photo" Katherine said shrugging, when owls swooped in. "MAIL TIME!" Ron yelled, everyone snickered. The owls swooping down on the table, Hermione got a daily prophet, and a letter from her parents, Ginny got a letter from her mom, And Katherine got a letter from her Uncle, and one from Bellatrix, and a subscription form for the daily prophet. She shoved the letters in her pocket, and filled out the subscription. "Why do you always hide your letters?" Ginny asked, Katherine sighed "I dont want anyone reading them.." she said shrugging.   
  
"HOGSMEADE!" Ginny cried as they walked down the street by the three broomsticks. "Come on.. Gin lets go to your brothers' shop.." Hermione said, indicating the joke shop Weasleys Wizards Whizzby's which Fred and George started last year after they dropped out. "Can I come?" Katherine asked, "Course Katya" Ginny said and they headed of. Hermya, Ginya, and Katya were their nicknames for each other.   
  
"This it?" Hermione asked pointing to the purple door that had yellow letters 'Weasleys Wizarding Whizzbys'. "Yep.." Ginny said walking over and opening the door as the three of the girls walked in. The place was two stories, and had people bustling about it mostly from Hogwarts. It had purple wooden floors and yellow walls, with brown shelves of prank things lined up all over. "Oh My Gosh.. look its a fart powder" Hermione said, "We should put some in Snape's coffee" Ginny suggested, Hermione shook her head, Katherine sighed "Hermione's no fun" she said and went back to searching through the shelves.   
  
"So when are we supposed to meet Harry and Ron at three broomsticks?" Ginny asked Hermione, "Um.. 3.." she said looking at her watch. Katherine was ringing up bag of Gumblybug food, a bottle so she could fill it with pumpkin juice for Stitch, another tubberware container so she could retrieve him lunch, and she got a little animal no sleeve shirt with a hood, that was light blue and said 'Hi' on the front. She walked back with the bag of stuff to Ginny and Hermione, "Well its 2:50.. we should head to three broomsticks" Hermione said adjusting her own bags in her hands, as they headed out of the 'Pet Porium' and down the street toward three broomsticks.   
  
The walked in the bell chimed as they walked in, and the three of them went to sit down where Ron and Harry had saved them seats. "Hello Mione, Ginny.. Kat" Harry said as they walked up. "Hey Harry" Ginny said as she and Hermione sat down, Katherine sat down beside them. "What can I get you girls?" Rosmerta asked, "3 butterbeers.." Hermione said, Rosmerta walked off. She came back with three bottles, and Katherine pulled out some dollar bills and handed them to Rosmerta, "Keep your money" she said to Hermione and Ginny. Rosmerta walked off, "Katherine you didnt have too.." Hermione began, "Nonsense.." Katherine said simply.   
  
"So.. Was Stitch good?" Katherine asked Colin who was in the Gryffindor commons room, when they got back that evening. "Excellent.." Colin said, as Stitch jumped up into Katherines arm and she set her bags down. "I got Stitch some stuff" Katherine said glancing to her bags, and pulled out the shirt slipping it on him, and he grinned, "Hi" he said pulling the hood up over his ears and grinning still.   
  
Katherine walked to the Owlery later that night, and opened her letters:  
  
Katterz,  
  
Its me, Bellatrix. How are you? How has hogwarts been since you got back? Is Draco okay..? it must be upsetting for him, his dad dying and his mom doesnt care about him because of David Nott. Well write back.  
  
With Love Bellatrix Black-Lestrange  
  
"Who you writing to?" a voice said out of nowhere, Katherine glanced around as Harry slid from under the invisibility cloak. She put a hand to her chest "God you scared me!" she exclaimed. "So.." Harry said picking up the letter than glanced to Katherine, "What.. she's the lady that killed Sirius" he said angerily narrowing his eyes at Katherine. "Um.. Harry.. I need to talk to you about that" she said nervously. "Theres nothing to talk about.." he said waving the letter in her face. She sighed "Harry!" she exclaimed grabbing the letter. "You really dont know me do you?" she snapped. "I guess I dont.. if you.. ugh!" he said pacing, "Harry.." She said, "Ashia Nora" he hissed walking back and forth 'Its not Possible' in parseltongue. "Ashia Ora" she hissed back, meaning 'It is possible', he glared at her stopping. "Now Listen to me.." she began, "Why should I?" he asked. "BECAUSE RIDDLE IS MY UNCLE AND I DEFIED HIM TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" she yelled, then grabbed her stuff and walked out. Harry stood their dumbfounded, and glanced at a piece of parchment that fell out of her pocket and opened it:  
  
Katherine,  
  
How Dare you defy me! You didnt write back and now I find out your friends with Potter and his trio! I tell you if I ever find Potter or his friends, I will kill you and Potter! Bellatrix told me you saw his parents photo and are going to defy me! Or disown me!? I'll avada you.. So be it.  
  
- T.M.R.  
  
Harry gasped, "Holy crud.. I just made a huge mistake" he muttered, then stuffed the note in his pocket and pulled out some parchment, and tied it to an unknown owl "Riddle Manor" he said, and the owl flew off. He smirked at the sunset in the distance as the owl flew off, and walked from the owlery slamming the door.   
  
Katherine awoke the next morning, tired as ever she hadnt slept half that night, and when she did she had bad nightmares about Voldemort trying to kill Harry. She sighed pulling her hair up into a pony tail, sliding on a yellow tee-shirt, a black uniform skirt, and her Gryffindor robes over it. She sighed and headed down to the commons room carrying a side bag, with Stitch's bottle and tubberware in it so she could get him some food. It was only 6, breakfast didnt start until 8:30. She looked down to see someone else on the couch and walked past them, it was Hermione, and Harry chatting silently. Katherine went to walk past but Hermione took her wrist, "Oh Hey Hermya" she said sadly. "Katya.." Hermione said happily. "Well I got to go to the library so uh.. see ya" she said confused, Hermione was mad at her if she was talking to Harry and left. "Why is she so mad?" Hermione asked, "Because I messed up on something big time.." Harry said sighing then walked out, "I need to go to the owlery" he said, and left. When he got their the owl was standing in the corner, Harry walked up to it and took the letter, and read it:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
Did you know its not good to contact your enemies? especially about issues that dont concern you or you do not know anything about, Unless that disgrace of a niece told you (the enemy) about mine and her issues. Disgusting mudblood wanna-be's. DO NOT CONTACT ME EVER AGAIN!  
  
- T.M.R.  
  
Harry sighed, "Katherines life is gone because of me" he muttered and left the owlery with the note in his pocket.   
  
Katherine sat down at the table at breakfast that morning and groaned when the owls flew in again, "Great.." she thought "why not just send me a howler.. that'll help my social life decrease a tiny bit more" she thought. Just then a white owl, flew up to her and landed. It held out its leg, "Hedwig?" Hermione asked from beside Katherine and glanced down to Harry who was stirring at his plate not talking. Katherine took the letter, and opened it:  
  
meet me at the astronomy tower at 10 PM   
  
Katherine looked to Hermione, who shrugged, as Katherine tucked the note away. "I think you should go" Hermione said, "I am.." Katherine said shrugging, she then tucked some toast and fruit salad in her tubberware, and poured some pumpkin juice in the bottle.   
  
"Ms. BLACKHART?!" Snape asked enraged as Katherine came in carrying Stitch, "What is that?" he asked. "It's stitch.." she said, "He wont be in my class" Snape said simply, "Of course not.." she said handing Snape a note, "Oh.. your being transferred to the Hospital on Wendesday mornings?" he asked, Katherine nodded. "Well Shoo then" he said, and she left the room.   
  
"Madame Pomfrey I'm here" Katherine said setting Stitch on a bed, and giving him his bottle, the Hospital wing was empty. "Hello Katherine.. Ah Stitch" Madame Pomfrey said then looked to Katherine who was now hand feeding Stitch some of a banana "You'd make a good mother.. and a good nurse.. your a neurter by nature" Pomfrey said, Katherine smiled. Just then a person Katherine recognized as a slytherin girl, a friend of Pansy's (Millicent Bulstrode) walked in limping. "Ms.." she began then saw Katherine, "Where's Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, "Oh she's out for a moment.. I'll take care of you" Katherine said, "But you're just a student" Millicent said but no less lying back on a bed, as Stitch hoped up. "Hi" he said, Millicent's eyes widened "Wait your the Blackhart girl who got the gumblybug in COMC" She said, "Yes.. Meet Stitch" Katherine said then slightly elevated Millicent's ankle on her knee as she sat under it. "Now tell me when it hurts" she said feeling along the ankle til right above it, Millicent winced. "Ah your growth plate.. I'll have that fixed in no time" she said, aiming her wand at it. Millicent closed her eyes, "Bracium Growis" she muttered, Millicent flexed her foot then sat up "It doesnt hurt" she said smiling, "So.. you want to rest for a while or for me to write you a pass back to class?" Katherine asked, "Could I rest for about 5 minutes then go back?" Millicent asked, "Of course" Katherine said, then began to fill out a pass for five minutes from now.   
  
"Thanks.. what's your name?" Millicent asked walking out with her pass, "Katherine.." Katherine said, "Ah.. well thanks Katherine see you" she said waving then left, Stitch was drinking from his bottle and set it down grinning. Katherine giggled and pulled his hood up, "Hi" she mimicked, he grunted "Hi!" he proclaimed grinning.   
  
Katherine was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts later with Hermione. "I wonder who the new teacher is" Hermione said, "I heard you guys went through like 5.. in 5 years" Katherine said as they entered the classroom, only Harry, Ron and Neville were in it. "Hey Neville.." Katherine said as she and Hermione passed him and took seats side by side up front. "I wonder who the new teacher is" Neville whispered from behind them, "That's what we were wondering too.." Hermione said facing him, "This is Advanced DADA.. according to this.. we are the only ones in this class besides.. Malfoy" Katherine said wrinkling her nose. Hermione giggled, "He's not that bad" she mimicked Katherine, "Pssh" she said, Just then A man with shaggy brown hair and grey strands in it with worn robes walked in with his briefcase. "Sorry I'm late" he said setting his briefcase on the desk, "PROFFESOR LUPIN!" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville said in unison. Katherine raised her eyebrows "our third year DADA teacher close friend of Sirius' Harrys godfather until he died.. and now he's back.." Hermione whispered, "Ah" Katherine said nodding. "Ah I see Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom.." he said checking off his attendance list "Does anyone know where Mr. Malfoy is?" he asked, "Probably skipping" Katherine hissed, Hermione giggled. "Ah and you must be Ms. Blackhart.." Professor Lupin said tapping a finger on her desk, then went and put his role in a folder on the back of the door, so when they came to collect it, and shut the door. "So I'm sure most of you have met me before, But for those of you who dont.." he said looking to Katherine "I'm Remus Lupin, Professor Lupin.. As most of you know from third year.. I should be absent once a month.. Due to the fact that I am a werewolf.." he said expecting the new girl to freak out but she just glanced at him awaiting the rest of his speech "Anyways this is for you people who have excelled alot in the DADA department.. infact only those who got E's on your O.W.L's were allowed in, Exceeds Requirements.." He said as if they didnt know "You took your O.W.L's?" Hermione whispered to Katherine who nodded, "At Beaubatons.." she whispered back. "Ah.." Professor Lupin who over heard them said "Bonjour Mademoiselle Blackhart, Ca Va?" he asked, "Ca Va Bien Monsieur Lupin, et toi?" she asked, "Comme Ci Comme Ca" he said then turned back to the class "So.. our first lesson is obviously the three unforgivables.. most of you know alot about them by now.." He said, "Except the important key facts.. and what the spells consist of and their origins.." he said, "Now most of you can make a Patronus?" he asked, Everyone nodded. Most of the others glanced to Katherine, "Okay I know yours is the stag Harry, Ron is a horse, Hermione your a sea otter, Neville you have the owl, but Ms. Blackhart what's yours?" he asked, "The Pheonix.." she said simply. Everyone looked at her in shock including Lupin, who beckoned her to the front of the class. She pushed herself to her feet and extended her wand out, "Expecto Patronum" she yelled, and sure enough a silver pheonix came flying out of her wand and soared around the classroom and slowly vanished. Everyone staring at Katherine who tucked her wand away, in shock. "May I take a seat now?" she asked, Professor Lupin nodded, his eyebrows still hitting his hair line his eyes wide in shock, Katherine took her seat. "Anyways.. as I was saying we will learn a way to make our Patronus stronger.." he said then glanced at Katherine "Maybe one day as strong as Ms. Blackhart's here.. she must have had a very good teacher" he said, Katherine coughed fakely "Actually he was a wonderful teacher.. horrible person though" she said and shivered, "May I ask his name?" Professor Lupin asked, "No!" Katherine and Harry said in unison then looked at each other, Remus Chuckled "Okay then.. Partner up and come up with ideas on parchment to increase the productivity of your Patronus.." Lupin said. Just then The door opened and Draco walked in and plopped his books down on a desk in the back, and sat down. "Mr. Malfoy.." Remus said "Oh God.." Draco muttered, "So.. Why were you late?" Mr. Lupin asked, "Because He was probably accusing other people of Lying or trying to worship the dark lord" Katherine said simply, Draco glared at her and stood up pulling his wand out "Atleast he isnt my Uncle!" he snapped aiming his wand at her, She pulled hers out "Stupefy" she yelled, then gathered up her books stomping out leaving everyone in shock. "Her Uncle is Riddle?!!" Ron asked. "Yes.." Harry said simply, "THATS WHY YOU WROTE HER!" Hermione said pointing at him, Harry nodded. "Riddle's Niece?!" Neville said shivering in fear. "He-who-must-not-be-named has a Niece?!" Ron asked, "Not really.. I saw her name on the family tree last year at the HQ.. She's Andromeda and Riddle's Muggle Father's daughter, therefore she's Sirius' Cousin and Riddle's step sister though alot younger.. and that means.. Malfoy, she's also your cousin and Bellatrix is her aunt.. so thats why she wrote her.." Harry said all this in a short amount of time. "WOAH WHAT?!" Hermione asked loudly, "SHE WROTE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?!" she snapped. "Of course she did.." Malfoy said as Lupin muttered a counter curse, "Their the best of friends Bella and Katya.." he said smirking. "Your Lying!" Hermione said glaring at him, "No he's not.." Katherine said from the doorway and set her books down in the corner by the door, "TRAITOR!" Ron yelled. "Well.." Katherine began when Ron had his wand pointed at her, she set her's on the desk infront of him her hands slightly raised. "Listen to her Ron" Harry ordered, Everyone looked to Katherine. "Well Harry you did a good job of explaining it.. She's my aunt, he's my cousin, Riddle's my step-brother/ Uncle, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister and another traitor to the purebloods like myself is my mum.. and I'm proud of it!" she said glaring at Draco, "Sirius was my cousin.. James.. was my second cousin.. Lets see his parents Harold and Catherine.. with a C.. Potter.. Catherine was originally a black.. so James would be lets see my second Cousin by marriage.. so Harry your kind of my third cousin in relation of the marriage of your parents and your fathers parents.. hmm.. Regulus was also my cousin.. very strange boy indeed.. Then Nott is my Uncle, Narcissa my aunt of course, which makes no sense depending Lucius was my second cousin/Uncle, see the purebloods are all inbred.." She said glancing at Draco who growled, "Well most.." she said simply, "Ron your not.. neither are you Harry depending a Potter married a Black, then a Evans.." she said simply, "Longbottom.. Purebloods?" she asked, "My Mum was.. Alice Potter.." Neville said glancing to Harry, whose eyes widened, "Your Dad's cousin" Neville explained. "Ah so your my second cousin.. this is whacked!" Harry said simply, "Wait.. dont change the subject Your Riddle's step sister?!" Ron asked. "Yes.." she said then reached for the letter in her pocket, and gasped then looked around, and glanced at Harry who grinned holding it out between two fingers. She took it and handed it to Ron, "He's going to avada you for decieving him.. what exactly did he want you to do?" Ron asked, Draco pointed at her "I swear if you ruin his plan after my father died for It I will never forgive you!" He said through clenched teeth, "Your dad died because he was being stupid.. in the basement of the Ministry trying to kill Harry.. the only 'Plan" she said using air quotes with her fingers slowly approaching Draco "Was to get the two of us together.. Why do you think I had the photo? Because he told me to take it.. He told Severus he wanted us together and you know what" she said shoving him backward against the wall by poking a finger at his chest "That's never going to happen" she said and walked back to the front of the class. "So where was I.. Oh yes.. Voldemort's Plan.." she said, "Was since I didnt get in Gryffindor was to spy on you.. though I never wrote him I seriously considered his offer.. then That day You sent me to get the mouse for Stitch, there was two cigar boxes, I checked the first one.. I didnt mean to intrude but it had a picture of your mum, and dad and you as a baby in it.. and it made me think.. I dont want to be another Peter Pettigrew I dont want to sell out my friends for some position on a league the good guys will eventually beat.. and I'll end up dead.. or in azkahban too.." she said then looked to Draco and stopped pacing, "So I decided from that point on that I would write to defy him.. his effect over me.. little did I know he would want to kill me.. and Lebler.." she said glancing to Hermione, who winced. "So.. I no longer have a home, my pets been killed, my life is ruined.. and I thought I did the wrong thing for a day or two.. then Harry caught me writing to Bella in the owlery.. and it changed my mind.. I turned back to your side I dont want that.." she said pulling Bella's note and putting it in her fist with Her Step-brothers and threw it into the fireplace at the side of the class, then returned to her seat and sat their her hands cupping her forehead. "Ms. Blackhart.. we need to talk to Dumbledore" Professor Lupin who had heard the whole thing said, kneeling beside her patting her back, she looked to him and nodded "I think so too.." she whispered, and Remus led her out as she grabbed her books on the way. "WOAH!" Ron said guiltly, "I automatically assumed and then.." he said beckoning a hand at the door then the fireplace, "It was an act" said Malfoy smirking, "Dont say that Malfoy" Hermione said drawing her wand. "What a mudblood vs. Me?" he asked cackling, "Crucio!" he yelled, Hermione screamed wriggling on the floor, Katherine ran back in with Professor Lupin, her wand drawn and she aimed it at Malfoy "Douleur agréable" (nice pain in french) and Malfoy winced and fell to the floor, "Geler à sa place" she hollared (freeze in place in french - She went to Beaubatons a french school, french spells) Malfoy froze laying on his back on the ground. Katherine put her wand away, "Français épellent le travail mieux que l'une anglaise" Remus said (French Spells work better than english ones - He attended Beaubatons for two years). "Oui Alot Améliorer" (Yes alot better) Katherine said, Remus grinned "Je vous parie ils ont mis comprennent une chose que nous disons" (I bet you they dont understand a thing we are saying) he said glancing to the now dumbfounded Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. "Non Pas Possible!" Katherine commented (No Not Possible). "Well lets all go see Dumbledore!" Remus said, "Mobile Corpus" he said pointing his wand at Malfoy who floated along behind them. 


End file.
